


Q’s and A’s

by Starrr33188



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrr33188/pseuds/Starrr33188
Summary: “Cremated or Just buried?”“Buried”“Cremated,And throw my ashes in someone’s Face”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea  
And I managed to put it in writing...  
I tried doing a thing,  
It didn’t work out how i had envisioned it.  
Oh well I tried.  
There will be a part two

**Favorite month of the year?**

** _Deckard:_ **

Before getting together with Luke,he would have to say January.

Not because it’s the start of the year,not because it’s sort of not that cold,(definitely not because his missions are significantly lower then)

But because that time of the year is just cool,and he has a “fresh start”

No particular reason though.

But after getting together with Luke he would have to say his Birthday.

He was never one to celebrate his Birthday but being with Luke he actually enjoys it because it makes him feel special.

I mean,the birthday sex is good too.

**Luke:**

<strike></strike><strike></strike>He would have to say Sams Birthday.

He loves his little girl and it breaks him a little each time when he realizes that she is getting older.

But recently,if you were to ask him he would say 

“the month Deck and I saved the world”

No specific reason in mind.

**Little Spoon,Big Spoon?**

**Deckard:**

Little spoon.

Even if he tries and denies it.

Little spoon 

**** **** **** **Luke:**

Big spoon

”Deck is a blanket thief so the only way to get warm is to spoon my little ball of rage”

**Sleep life?**

**Deckard:**

His favorite sleep story was when they were in a pool.

Both in the Float Tubes

Asleep.

The only Footage of this is on Hattie’s phone.

she uses it to blackmail Them both.

She will never admit it though.

**Luke:** <strike> </strike> <strike> </strike>

His favorite sleep story is

Well he doesn’t have a favorite.

He just cherishes the mornings.

just the two of them.

soft breathing,entangled legs,hands enter twined.

**Are you guys love struck idiots?**

**Deckard:**

”Who told you to ask that question?Was it Hattie?Bloody Hattie,Where is she?CUT THE CAMERAS”

**Luke:**

”Yes.One hundred percent”

**Do you love each other?**

**Deckard:**

Yes.

Yes I do.

**Luke:**

Of course.

I love him just as much as Sam.

Well I love Sam more than him,but not by much.Don't tell him I said that.

**I have a separate question for you Luke,Planning on Marrying him?**

”Can you keep a secret?”

He pulls out a box from his pocket.

“I plan on doing it later today,as it’s our anniversary.”

”I’ll update you later with the answer”

**And That’s all the questions for today.**

**and By the way**

**the answer was yes.**

* * *


	2. Wedding Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the ‘interview’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a wedding scene but I didn’t want to try and write what could be a beautiful scene.  
I will try and write it.  
A Bit longer than this.  
It seems I can only manage short pieces of work.

Deckard Shaw Hated weddings.

The ceremony,the after party EVERYTHING.

The way everyone stands for the bride,and how they look at each other with such affection it just made his skin crawl.

He wasn't always like this though.

He loved weddings.He always dreamed about his own wedding when he was younger.

About having his bride walk down the isle to meet him.Well,Not bride.

Groom.(do the grooms walk down the isle?I don't know sorry)

He dreamed about it all.

He was a bit of a love addict.

But that was back then.

He was once a groom to be.

But I guess after he killed his Fiancé that meant the wedding was over.

He sort of gave up on love after that.

Or did he?

Meeting Luke changed his perspective on all of that.

He started to dream about it again.

He never thought that he would have to actually plan his OWN wedding though. But he guesses that after Luke proposed that he had to.

He never thought about it.

Actually getting married to the one he loved.

He wanted a small wedding.

But he wanted it to be special.

Luke would make sure of that.

Deckard Shaw Liked weddings now.

I guess dreams do come true.

you're invited by the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
